


Think with your Dick

by belmanoir



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and his girlfriend have dinner plans. Joe has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think with your Dick

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a ds_snippets amnesty challenge. Prompt: "album" (from challenge 2) and "the status quo" (from challenge 8).

"I dunno, me and Sarah were thinking about grabbing some dinner somewhere."

"Billiam," Joe says patiently, "you can grab dinner every night. How often are you going to get the chance to vandalize the grave of Canada's first Prime Minister?"

He's got a point, plus Billy knows from past experience that if he goes out with Sarah now he'll have to deal with days of jabs and cold shoulders and motherfucking _misery_ from Joe. "Fine," he snaps. "Fucking fine. Let's go."

"God, Billy, stop thinking with your _Dick_ for five seconds," Sarah says, glaring at Joe.

"Hey, that would a great name for our next album!" Joe grins insultingly at her. "Cunt."

She grabs her coat and leaves. Billy's pretty sure she's not coming back. "Thanks a fuckton, Joe," he says tiredly. 

"Hey, it's not my fault your girlfriend's a bitch. And we're totally calling our next album 'Think with your Dick.'"

Billy tries and tries not to, but he smiles. "It is a pretty sweet name."


End file.
